


Cheers to Love

by sorryuser



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Love You, Love, M/M, little i love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some of the "I Love You" moments shared between Alec & Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers to Love

**Author's Note:**

> based off this post: http://lightwoodsiblingsx.tumblr.com/post/149662654442/okay-but-think-about-malec-and-the-first-time-they

Magnus was talking, as usual, but about what? Alec couldn't really tell you that much. His eyes were focused on the way Magnus' hands moved with every word, the way his eyes squinted with every emotion, the way his mouth would move with every sentence. He was admiring everything about Magnus, from his hair, to the socks he was wearing. And frankly, he finds it kind of unbelievable.

One of the reasons being that Magnus is so gorgeous and he's had very special people in his life, men and women, but he chose Alec and Alec chose him. And every time he looks at Magnus, really looks, he kinda feels the world stop for a second and everything just slows down a bit because in that moment everything's going a bit too fast and Alec just want's to.. look and admire Magnus.

"I love you." He blurts out, as if any second Magnus could just up and leave, like the world is yelling at him to say it now or else he'll regret it later.

Magnus stops mid-sentence and just stares and Alec can't really bring himself to look away from those eyes, those eyes that he got lost in the first time they properly met. But, then Magnus smiles. Wide to where his eyes crinkle in happiness and Alec feels like the gates of heaven have just opened right in front of him. That being the only explanation he can come up with to be sat in front of such an angel.

So, Alec smiles back. His hands reaching for Magnus' to hold gently. "I love you too, Alexander." Magnus whispered back, his voice a genuine tone and yeah, Alec knows. He knows that Magnus actually means it, that Magnus actually loves him, and that he actually, really, truly loves Magnus with all that he's got.

-

One upside to being immortal is the fact that you'll always have a funny story to tell. But, there's only one that makes Alec laughs uncontrollably, It may involve a flying carpet & a very drunk Magnus, almost to the point where he can't breathe and Magnus almost feels the same way. He holds his breath sometimes believing that if he were to breathe out everything would just fall apart and fade away like a dream, because this is a dream. Alec is a dream he didn't know he needed until now.

Magnus is telling this story, the one Alec always laughs at, and he finally get's to the humorous part and Alec is sent into a fit of giggles. Then he throws his head back as he lets out loud laughter. Magnus lives for these moments. When it's just them, at home, just talking and laughing, and maybe cuddling a bit.

"God I love you, I love you so much Alexander." Magnus said, almost to himself, but he knew what he was saying. He knew that he was confessing everything he had for Alec in that moment. Alec slowly stopped laughing at the first 'i love you' and now he's looking at Magnus with a smile so bright it puts the sun to shame and Alec kisses him. Making Magnus feel like he can't breathe. Like all the air has been sucked out of his lungs while he's being given this sweet kiss from the love of his life.

Pulling away, Alec's lips hover close to Magnus', "I love you too." Before his lips connect with Magnus' again, pulling and bringing Magnus onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him tightly.

-

The battle is over and it's won, for now at least. Alec stands from the ground, where he was kneeling after killing one of the last enemy's, and squints his eyes to try and see through all the smoke and debris flying through the air. He's searching for Magnus, heart pounding because he remembers losing sight of him just before the fight got worse.

He sees a figure stumbling towards him, and immediately recognizes it as Magnus. Alec practically runs towards him, catching him just before he falls, and helping him stand up straight. He pulls back slightly to get a good look at Magnus, hands tight on his waist.

Magnus groans in pain, laying his forehead against Alec's chest, "Hey, hey, hey. Where are you hurt?" He asks, bringing a hand up to move Magnus' face to see him properly.

Alec's eyes scan over his scratched up face. His hand rubs some dirt off of Magnus' face. Their eyes connect when Magnus finally opens his eyes, his eyebrows knitted together.

"One of them," He coughs hard, "Got my right leg pretty good." Then Alec looks down towards his right leg to see a large gash, through the ripped pants, going diagonal across his calf.

"I-I need your strength," Magnus whispers in pain, still struggling to keep himself up using Alec's shoulders.

Alec doesn't hesitate, he takes one of Magnus' hands that were laid on his shoulders and grips it tightly, "Take what you need." He replies, kissing Magnus' forehead then letting his lips linger for a while.

A bright pink glow emits from their joined hands, Magnus beginning to stand up on his own now. Soon, when he's feeling better, he releases Alec's hand and gently places his hands on each side of Alec's head, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Magnus pulls away just for a moment, "I love you." He says, then kisses him again before he can reply.

-

Alec wakes up at Magnus' place, who is tightly wrapped around him. Slowly, he unwinds Magnus' arms from his waist and tries to stand from the bed only to be pulled back down again. Magnus cuddles him tighter this time, wanting to keep Alec's warm body pressed against his.

He tries again, a hand tickling Magnus' side doing the trick and letting him successfully stand from the bed. Magnus whines and rolls to the other side of the bed, taking the bedsheets with him. The cold air hits Alec's half naked body but he soon gets used to it.

He takes a shower and gets dressed in record time. Then goes to one of the bedside tables, which happened to be the side where Magnus rolled over too, to get his watch, phone, and keys.

When he begins to turn away he feels Magnus' hand wrap around his wrist. He turns to look down at Magnus' sleepy face peeking out from under the covers as he says, "Come back to bed."

Alec simply crouches down and levels with him, he kisses Magnus' forehead softly then says, "I'll see you tonight."

He smiles then stands and turns, heading for the door. Just before he's about to leave the bedroom he hears a soft, "I love you, sweetheart." and Alec turns around, grinning.

"I love you too." He replies.

-

Magnus is bored, actually, he's passed bored. He was suffering, walking around his home, pacing back and forth, sitting on different surfaces every so often. He'd snap his fingers and play with the different colors escaping his hands, making them fly around the room then come back and disappear into his palms.

He misses Alec, that's it. Alec is usually here to keep him company but this evening he's held up at the institute, probably neck deep in files and paper. God only knows how many times Alec has rolled his eyes at every idiotic remark that he's heard. Magnus looks at the time, around this time he should be training, he always trains now. And Magnus would be lying if he said he didn't want to see that.

So, Magnus decides to pop in, literally. He appears at the front hall of the institute, hair done and outfit spiffy, the way Alec liked it. Walking forward he makes his way to the "training room" up the stairs and is met with a pleasant sight.

Alec's training, discarded shirt and chest sweaty, the punching bag had no chance. Magnus let's Alec give the punching bag a few more hits before he whistles in appreciation, grabbing Alec's attention. Alec stops his actions and holds the bag before it can come back and hit him. He looks in the direction of the whistle and immediately smiles.

"What a nice surprise." He chuckles, beginning to walk towards Magnus. Just as they get closer to each other, Maryse makes her way up the stairs and Alec halts.

"Alec, I need to speak with you." She says to Alec, then turns to Magnus, "Hello, Magnus."

Magnus doesn't spare her a glance, "Hello, Maryse." Alec rolls his eyes, smiling down at Magnus as they share a look.

"Follow me, please." Maryse says, then walks off after giving Magnus a look.

Alec then presses a heated kiss to Magnus' lips, he pulls back first, following behind his mother, "Love you." Alec says quickly, loud enough for Maryse to hear and he can practically feel her eye roll.

"Love you too, darling." Magnus replies, louder. It gets a few looks from onlookers but his knees practically give out when Alec turns for a moment to send a wink towards Magnus and that makes it all worth it.

-

Alec gets to Magnus' place at around midnight, softly shutting the front door. He quietly makes his way to Magnus' bedroom  
and sits next to his sleeping form, turning the bedside light on, causing Magnus to stir awake.

"Alexander?" Magnus questions, voice tired and groggy. He rubs his eyes awake to get a good look at Alec to confirm it's him.

"Yeah, sorry i'm so late. I was kinda shopping." He whispers, leaning down to kiss Magnus' forehead.

"Shopping? What time is it?" Magnus questions.

"That's not important right now. Listen to me, I bought you a ring. Well, I bought it a while ago, but I finally got it engraved." Alec answers, quickly reaching into his pocket, "I probably should wait until tomorrow morning but I honestly can't." He smiles to himself.

"A.. ring?" Magnus questions.

"Yeah, a ring. A promise ring. It's kinda like the first token of a serious relationship? Are we in a serious relationship? I don't know, is this cheesy? It's kinda cheesy isn't it. I should probably return it, right? Okay, forget thi-" Alec rushes out nervously, beginning to stand. Magnus stops him, putting a hand on his arm and pulling his back down.

"My Alexander." He begins, moving to sit up in the bed now. He takes the black matte ring from Alec's hands and places a hand on the side of his face, "Breathe, my sweet. Talk to me." He says.

Alec takes a deep breath, "I just love you, a lot and when you look at this ring, I want it to remind you of my promise to never stop loving you." He whispers, taking the ring back and looking at Magnus hopefully, "So, Magnus Bane, do you accept my promise?"

Magnus smiles widely, "Of course I do, Alexander." He says, Alec smiles back taking Magnus' right hand.

Alec slips the ring onto Magnus' finger, and kisses him deeply, "I'm tired, that engraving took like 3 hours." Alec says yawning, standing from the bed and walking to his side.

Magnus watches him as he does this, "Get some rest, my love." He says as Alec gets into bed and pulls Magnus close by his waist, cuddling into his neck and breathing him in.

He drifts off to sleep soon, soft snores escaping his mouth, and a small smile played on his lips. Magnus moves to lay on his back, Alec still has an arm draped over his stomach, taking off the ring now and inspecting it. On the inside is an engraving that says, "I can’t help but want oceans to part."

He smiles softly, "'Cause i'm overcome in this war of hearts." he says to himself, finishing the line. He places the ring on the bedside table and turns to Alec, watching him for a moment then shutting his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
